Love, Pain, Grief, Repeat
by Kaitlin A. Blagg
Summary: CloTi song meme. Rated T for Language and Allusion to Sex.  "He took great joy in knowing only he could erect such sounds from her; that he could protect and love her like no one else could. "


Alright, so I tried out to do a meme of my own. I've seen a couple of these. I just hope they are good. x]

* * *

><p><strong><em>Never Again – Kelly Clarkson<em>**

**"_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?"_**

It hurt.

To him, it felt even worse than Sephiroth's blade piercing him in the heart.

As her transparent form turned towards him, all he could see was the pale complexion of her skin, the sheen from her midnight locks gone, the life in her wine colored eyes disappearing; it hurt to know she wouldn't be there.

Not anymore.

When he looked down at her lifeless body, at the pool of blood on her abdomen, he felt the tears fall.

Never again would he see her.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Broken Wings –Flyleaf_**

**"_Thank you for being such a friend to me; Oh, I pray a friend for life."_**

Tifa stared up at the sky; the rain poured down and hit her bare skin like needles.

She wondered if he would show up like she asked him to.

When she heard her name, she turned and saw him. His frantic eyes held curiosity and wonder but also fear and worry. All she could do was smile.

He made his way towards her but she just shook her head as she backed away, closer to the edge. His eyes seemed to spark and all they held were fear.

"Tifa, don't!"

She shook her head again; "Trust me," was all she said as she reached out to him while she fell back, a look of content on her face as her eyes closed.

It was the last image she had of him; his pained face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Just So You Know –Jesse McCartney_**

**"_I shouldn't love you, but I want to."_**

He watched in terror as she ran through the flames to make her way towards him.

Her hands caressed his bruised and bloody face; her hands touched his skin tenderly.

She was frantic.

"Tifa," he croaked out.

She gently shushed him and tried her best to get the chains off of him. It sent a shock to her and she yelped. It took him so long to get the courage to confess his feelings to her. And this is what happened.

It didn't matter. He was keeping her safe and that's all that mattered to him.

"Tifa, I…"

She watched him and cried. "Cloud…"

"Before I go…Just so you know, I love you." His eyes fluttered shut and he could hear her scream his name.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Russian Roulette-Rihanna_**

**"_Take a breath, _**

**_take it deep, _**

**_calm yourself, _**

**_he says to me."_**

His hands caressed her face softly as the guns pointed at them.

She gulped and looked to them. She picked up the gun on the table and aimed it at her own head.

His eyes were scared; of losing her whether it was his own hand or hers. He could see the wound over her heart; it was bleeding, leaking the life out of her.

The memories they shared flashed in an instant as she pulled the trigger.

There was no bullet though.

It was a good sign.

She was hesitant to hand the gun over, but she did it.

In a bold move, he pushed her behind him and shot the gun at the man who had his aimed at them. Shots fired, one to the man's head and one to Cloud's heart. He had pulled the trigger, at least she was safe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_In The Middle of the Night-Within Temptation_**

**"_I've been walking this road of desire_**

**_I don't understand"_**

His lips crushed hers and at first she was confused. He didn't love her…so why was he kissing her?

His hands, calloused but gentle, ran over her curves. He took great joy in knowing only he could erect such sounds from her; that he could protect and love her as no one else could. Her lips parted, allowing him entrance.

The sound of glass crashing pulled them apart.

The smell of gas and ash hit their noses, memories played instantly.

They completely pulled away to investigate it.

The bar was ablaze and it was hot; too fucking hot.

A figure stood in the middle, the blade of his katana being lit from the glow of the fire.

She had enough; all this man did was bring pain and she couldn't bear to see it anymore. She charged towards him and while he seemed to be ready, looks were deceiving. She heard him scream her name as she prepared Final Heaven.

As her fist collided with his chest, her blade stabbed through her heart.

She screamed, her voice gurgling instantly. She didn't understand, one act of desire, one act of love caused this. She knew of the consequences; at the end it was all worth it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_I don't wanna dance-Hey Monday_**

**"_Now you're back for more, your song's the same. Leave, me with all the blame."_**

She turned her back on him; she couldn't believe him!

Of all the nerve, he blew his chance. She gave him one, one chance to prove he loved her.

He blew it all away. He had _ripped_ out her heart and stomped on it. And it was for that one girl, the flower girl with the long braid, pink ribbon, and a slight bounce to her step.

She made sure he was watching her when she walked out the door.

Rain soaked her body and she shivered but it didn't matter. The coldness of the rain caressed her body; frankly it was better that way.

"There's no you and me, Cloud. You…You threw it all away." She said, knowing he followed her.

Maybe his mind changed?

It may have changed, but she would not let herself get hurt again.

Never again will she be weak; not for him, not for anyone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Faster-Within Temptation_**

**"_I can't live in a fairy tale of lies"_**

She stood there, eyes wide.

He loved her? It wasn't true, she was sure of it. Surely he loved Aerith.

When his lips captured hers in a heated kiss and his hands pulled her flush against him, maybe she started to believe him.

His hands ran across her curves and she just stood there.

She wouldn't give in, he had hurt her and left her scars; she was proud of those scars, they made her stronger and faster.

Slowly, some of those scars went away.

Her kisses joined his, their lips moved in sync.

Everything seemed to become faster and faster and faster.

Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours.

Hours became this moment where they laid in his bed, clinging to each other's naked bodies because they decided to live in their fairy tale of lies…_together._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_The Older I Get-Skillet_**

**"_The Older I get, will I get over it? _**

**_It's been way too long for the times we've missed. _**

**_I didn't know that it would hurt like this."_**

Cloud waited for her, he'd tell her when she got back.

As he thought it over, which got him to this moment; he realized that he should've gotten over Aerith's death earlier.

It blinded him from seeing this woman, who had stood by his side for years.

What was he waiting for?

What was _she_ waiting for?

He saw her walk in, he watched her face twist from pained to happy in a second. And as they made their way to each other and into each other's arms, he held her and didn't let her go.

He felt her tears and her trembling from her cries; it killed him to know he caused her to be like this.

When he pulled away from her, he didn't give her a chance to speak.

He kissed her and embraced her; the older he got, the other she got. But they grew old together, knowing that it wouldn't hurt like that anymore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Smile-Avril Lavigne_**

**"_You said _**

**_"Hey, what's your name?" _**

**_It took one look and now I'm not the same. _**

**_You stole my heart and you're the one to blame."_**

As she ran after the man she loved, the memories flashed.

She had loved him from the moment he asked her what her name was.

The tears slid down her face; no, she was not going to let him go this easily.

Every time he left, not once did she smile. But every time she saw those blue eyes, she couldn't help but let her lips curl up.

He stole her heart from the get go and she was ready to prove it.

She saw Fenrir parked and ran even harder.

He was on the phone.

She couldn't hold it in, she screamed his name.

He turned, dropping his phone and his eyes widened.

"Tifa?" was all he could get out before her arms wrapped around him.

His arms went tightly around her body. "You're the reason I smile and all I need. Just don't go. Please…" she murmured and for once, he stayed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Wish You Were Here-Avril Lavigne_**

**"_Damn, _****_Damn, _****_Damn, _****_what I'd do to have you _**

**_here, _****_here, _****_here._**

**_I wish you were here."_**

He cried; it was strange for him to do it all made sense, and as he fell to his knees, staring at the tombstone and read the words, he felt a pain he had never felt hurt even worse than the geostigma.

She was gone, the girl of his dreams, the girl that had stood by his side, she was dead.

His hands gripped the grass in front of him.

"Cloud?"

He looked up and saw her spirit standing before him, looking even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Crying isn't something you do," she remarked and gave him that smile that warmed his kneeled before him."You wished I was here, and here I am," she said as she gently touched his cheek.

He could feel the warmth and it felt _so_ good.

"How did you…" he choked up and it hurt Tifa to see him like this. It hurt so much.

"No more crying, okay?"

She was fading slowly and every time she became more and more transparent, it felt like Sephiroth's blade pierced him.

"Tifa, no! You can't go, just come back. Please, I need you."

He was begging now and it ripped her apart.

"I'm never going to really leave you Cloud. I'll always be here. I'll always be with you." In a second and with a ghostly kiss to his lips, she was gone.

* * *

><p>I really hated writing that last one; I was pretty much crying as I did so. Anyways, the rules for the meme are this.<p>

**Okay here are the instructions:**

**1. Pick a fave pairing from any fandom**

**2. Get an Ipod, MP3, radio, or any music related thing and put it on shuffle**

**3. You have to right something about the pairing that is related to the song that is playing.**

**4. You only have till the song begins and ends to write a short drabble, no EXCEPTIONS.**

****5. Do ten, and post it, 'kay guys?** **

****By the way, these are the instructions I got from ZoMg2010 who they got from **_Serenbach_ . I might do more of these actually *wondering*  
><strong>


End file.
